This invention relates to deflector shields and particularly to an air current deflector shield for an automobile. Prior deflector shields have been secured to the mounting bracket by either rivets or bolts, thereby necessitating a plurality of apertures through the transparent material usually of a thermoplastic poly type polymer, such as that manufactured under the tradename Plexiglass. Such bolt receiving apertures greatly weaken the transparent material and increase the probability of breakage and cracks. Rivets tend to loosen because of vibration and also may be dislodged by air pressure. Utilization of rivets substantially increase production costs because of the labor force needed to drill and rivet the members together.